dinosimulatorfandomcom-20200216-history
Onchopristis
|-|Onchopristis= The Onchopristis (giant saw) is a large genus of sclerorhynchid fish that lived from the Early to Late Cretaceous in rivers of North America, North Africa, Northern parts of South America and New Zealand (Or Zealandia at the time). It had a snout similar to that of a sawfish. In fact it was a prehistoric sawfish. It is gray all over, has two dorsal fins, pectoral fins coming out of the side of its body, a flat stomach, and a triangular tail. One of Onchopristis' ' main predators was the ''Spinosaurus, which was the longest land predator of all time as of currently. '''Onchopristis was also a predator, it most likely fed upon a diet consisting of crustaceans, molluscs and smaller fish like the smaller sawfish Schizorhiza or the small shark Cretolamna. The Onchopristis is a light brown, with a grey underbelly. It has grey spots covering the top of the body and bottom of the fins. Trivia * There are some players that suffer a glitch that allows them to be able to select Classic Skins and Game-pass skins without actually having owned or bought the game-pass, but they sadly cannot play as it when they spawn in. |-|Classic Onchopristis= 263x263px |cost = Classic Skins GamePass |diet = Carnivore |class = Aquatic |healtht=Starting: Elder: |healthl=100 600 |damaget=Starting: Elder: |damagel=10 60 |oxygen = N/A |moistness = 5 |available = Yes}} The Onchopristis is a large sclerorhynchid fish with a snout similar to a sawfish. In fact it was a prehistoric sawfish. It is gray all over, has two dorsal fins, pectoral fins coming out of the side of its body, a flat stomach, and a triangular tail. |-|Shark of the Shallows Onchopristis = 263x263px |cost = 520 DNA |diet = Carnivore |class = Aquatic |healtht=Starting: Elder: |healthl=100 600 |damaget=Starting: Elder: |damagel=10 60 |oxygen = N/A |moistness = 30 |available = Yes}} The Shark of the Shallows Onchopristis has a slimmer, darker rock gray body, with a black border around most of it. It has black enlarged saw teeth on the snout, 4 forward-facing dorsal fins and 4 pectoral fins that flap as it swims, and a pointed tail with 5 spikes on top and an anchor on the end, which would make sense for its loss of speed. It loses -2 speed. |-|Fossil Onchopristis = "An old being pumped up spirit to live." Information The Fossil Onchopristis was a hard-to-find fossil skin because it only had the saw part of the fossil showing when it was hidden around the main map. Design Its head is the only part that resembles all fossil skin colors. It is pale yellow in color with its saw-like teeth still visible, like the prehistoric jaw fish. Its body is gray in color, and its whole body seems to have also become a skeleton, or a gray ghost skin in color. It is semi-transparent with some of its skeleton see-through its body. Trivia *This skin is part of the Fossil Skins Collection. Category:Carnivores Category:Aquatic Dinosaurs Category:Cartilaginous Fish Category:Sclerorhynchids Category:Dinosaurs with Skins Category:Dinosaurs with Fossil Skins Category:Dinosaurs with Classic Skins Category:Creatures Category:Halloween Event (2016)